


Sweet Dreams

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Veddie Smut And Fluff [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mind Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacle Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Eddie has a wet dream.Venom notices.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen down the Venom hole (no please leave me here, I love this fandom)
> 
> Wrote this is in an excited hurry last night after seeing the movie. Please excuse any errors~  
>  ~~Might expand with this verse or more smutty one-shots in the near future (or maybe some domestic fluff...or both! My heart and muse are pulled in all directions!)~~  
>  I caved in and wrote more! Check out part two of this series for some more domestic smut!

__

__

_The scent of pine washed over Eddie, sharp and crisp, its earthy presence invading him with every inhale. Long shadows grew along the forest floor, tall trees swaying gently as a breeze blew past._

__

__

_He knew this place, he dreamt of it often._

_His vision blurred around this edges but the figure approaching him remained stark and clear. Her warm eyes, her soft smile, full lips moving closer until they pressed against his. The kiss was tentative at first, questioning until Eddie opened his mouth and deepened it. He moved his arms to wrap around her, pull her closer, but he couldn’t quite get a grip. She was changing, moving fluidly, growing and morphing into something different. Something...familiar._

_He felt the cold press of sharp teeth on his mouth, a long tongue swiping against the seam of his lips. Eddie gasped in surprise and the figure who was undeniably no longer Anne took advantage, shoved its tongue deeper, licking its way further into his mouth. Eddie shuddered, groaned, and positively melted into the kiss._

He woke with a start, arousal singing loudly through his veins. He was laying on his stomach, the hardness of his growing erection pressed against the mattress. He rocked his hips involuntarily, rubbing against a wet spot already forming on the sheets, before he reined in his self control and stilled his body. 

**Eddie?**

Eddie’s pulse thudded loudly in the quiet of the room and he willed his hammering heart to settle. “Go back to sleep,” he croaked, wincing at the crack in his voice.

 **I don’t need to sleep.** Venom sounded almost proud of the fact, as if Eddie’s human needs were a weakness. Speaking of needs… Eddie pushed away those thoughts before Venom could latch on. **What’s wrong?**

“Nothing,” Eddie replied, rolling over to his side and rubbing his face with his hands. His stiff cock throbbed in denial. 

This wasn’t the first dream Eddie had had like this and he knew, unfortunately, it would not be the last. He could hardly expect differently when he hadn’t touched himself in months, always aware of Venom’s presence in his mind, his watchful existence. Not that he was complaining, of course.

Those few weeks after he fell from the air, escaping the burning flames to drop into the water, he was miserable. Having Venom ripped away from him was a near physical pain and he mourned his absence woefully. When they found each other again and bonded once more, Eddie knew how it felt to be truly complete. He wouldn’t change a thing, even if it led to uncomfortable moments like these.

 **Are you in pain?**

Eddie could feel Venom traveling through his body, like a scanner at an airport, moving his way through every crack and crevice, searching. His skin tingled at the sensation and he bit his lip to quell the pulse of arousal it caused.

“No,” Eddie huffed. He turned back onto his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut. His cock twitched happily at the returned pressure of the mattress. “Just give me a moment.”

 **No, not pain.** Venom sounded curious, intrigued. Eddie bit his lip harder. **This is something different, no? Desire?**

“Can we just, not?” Eddie’s cheeks burned. He would not-- _refused_ \--to have this conversation. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

 **You’re wrong.** Venom’s words felt less like a rebuke and more like a caress. Eddie shivered in response. **It is my worry. Your pain, your discomfort...your pleasure. These are all my concerns.**

“I assure you, they are not,” Eddie ground out. His straining cock was refusing to cooperate. It seemed to very much agree with Venom’s affirmation.

Eddie startled at the slight pressure on his cheek. Soft tendrils brushed against it, light and soothing. A whisper of a touch. **You forget, foolish human. You are mine.** Eddie shook his head even as drops of pre-come beaded at the tip of his swollen cock. **What do you need?**

The touch against his cheek moved, traveling to the nape of his neck, across his shoulder blades, down his spine.

“I don’t--” Eddie began, voice hoarse and colored with lust. “I don’t need anything.”

**Liar.**

“No,” Eddie protested.

**You cannot lie to me, you cannot lie to yourself.**

The touch moved further south, to the small of his back, the pressure increasing, slipping to move between his crack, to spread him open--

“Venom!” Eddie jerked in surprise, feeling a gust of cool air brush against his exposed hole.

 **Yes?** Venom asked, sounding amused.

“Don’t,” Eddie mumbled, his teeth digging so deep into his lower lip he could taste the copper tang of blood. The air shifted and he could feel Venom separating himself from his body, arching away, filling the space behind him. “Please,” Eddie gasped as the press of Venom’s sharp teeth lightly scraped against back. “Don’t--”

 **Yes?** Venom repeated. Eddie could hear the same desire thrumming through his veins reverberating in Venom’s voice. 

Eddie swallowed roughly and prayed he wouldn’t regret this come morning. “Don’t stop,” he whispered on a breathy exhale.

 **Never,** Venom promised and then said no more as his tongue descended between Eddie’s spread cheeks. 

And, _fuck_ , this was far better than Eddie’s suppressed fantasies, than his numerous dreams. This was real, this was wet heat circling his rim, pressing into his hole, long and deep and _perfect._

Eddie pushed back against Venom’s searching tongue, his dripping cock dragging against the mattress, every touch sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He knew he was panting, mumbling nonsensical words but it didn’t matter. He didn’t need to speak, didn’t need to direct Venom or tell him what he wanted, what he needed. Venom already knew, was already inside him. All Eddie had to do was open up and let him explore, allow him to seep into every corner of his mind and give Eddie _everything_.

He could feel Venom everywhere. His tongue lapped away as tendrils moved from his body and onto Eddie’s sweat-slick skin. Firm pressure on his hips, soft caresses circling his stiff nipples, thick tendrils wrapping around his cock, squeezing just right, stroking in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

“Venom,” Eddie whined, his pleasure mounting and peaking.

 **I know.** Venom sounded breathless himself, as if Eddie’s pleasure was his own. In a way it was, wasn’t it? Didn’t they now share everything? **Yes** , Venom answered. **You feel so good, I feel so good.**

**_We feel so good_**

Eddie began to shake, his balls tightening, his orgasm building and building until holding back seemed an impossibility. 

**Come for me, Eddie.**

Eddie’s shuddered, ass clenching around Venom’s tongue, his release spilling in pulse after thick pulse, soaking the sheets beneath him. It felt as if it lasted forever, tremors still traveling down his spine even as Venom pulled back, back inside, sinking into Eddie’s skin. He could feel him everywhere, in his body, in his mind, in his blood, fluttering through his system, a steady pleasurable ache in his bones.

Sleep was already pulling him under; he felt hazy, sated, content. He tried to fight against it but a warm weight pressed from the inside out, comforting and soothing.

**It’s okay, rest now.**

Eddie wanted to argue, to sit up and try to parcel through what just occurred; if he should feel ashamed, if they should never speak of it again, pretend it never happened, ask if Venom enjoyed it as much as he did. His eyes grew heavy and his lips tugged into a smile as Venom pushed away his rising concerns, making them vanish like wisps of smoke into the sky. 

Venom’s simple answer was in the warm wave of bliss, the pulsing confirmation of mutual pleasure, that spread through his body.

“Goodnight,” Eddie mumbled, allowing himself to slip into sleep.

**Sweet dreams, my Eddie.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments/Kudos = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
